Break In
by Tsuki ya hoshi
Summary: Joey is tired of Kaiba being the spoiled rich kid he is; so he breaks into his house. While in there Kaiba comes home.. Puppyshipping!  Bad summary!


**Kaaay. This is meh first story so be nice to me. Enjoy…I guess.. Personally, I don't Like it but… **

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own Yu Gi Oh… =D **

**

* * *

**

"And that'll teach you to stay out of my way, mutt."

I picked myself up off the ground and wiped the dirt off my clothes.

_**Dat Damn Kaiba, always thinking he's better then everyone else! Dammit dat makes me so mad**__!_

"Hey, Kaiba!" I yelled at him.

"I don't have time to listen to you, I'm late as it is anyway." he was already walking off.

"Well...Yea you better run!"

I heard the sound of his chuckle.

_**This ain't fair! Why does he get all the good things and I don't? Spoiled rich kid**_.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I turned, it was some lady.

"Yea, no worries miss."

"If I was you, I wouldn't put up with people like that! They are a disgrace to our kind."

"Yea, I know...I won't let him get away with it." I nodded.

_**Ha, she's right! I'm gonna get Kaiba back...But how am I gonna do dat? He's never out so I can't really humiliate him in public...Hmm.**_

_** ~o~**_

_**Eh, I'm not sure if this is a good idea... I thought as I eyed the gigantic mansion. **_

I ran up to his door and it was unlocked.

_**Bingo! **_

I quickly went inside.

"Whoa, it's so huge!" I said aloud.

"Huh? Who's there?"

_**Dammit, I forgot about his little brother! **_

"Big brother, are you home?"

I disappeared into what looked like their kitchen and hid in the space under the sink.

_**God, if I get caught here it's the end...**_

I waited for a while until I thought the coast was clear, and opened the sink door.

_**That was too close...Hehe, now to Kaiba's room.**_

I went along the house, being cautious so I didn't attract Mokuba's attention again.

"This room ain't it either! How many rooms does this guy own?" I growled silently.

I done a quick spin on my feet, and felt my elbow hit something hard.

_**Oops. **_

I covered my ears as the pot crashed loudly against the floor, shattering it into a million pieces.

"B-big brother?" Mokuba called, "thank god your home! I-I think there's someone here!"

_**Oh no. I'm dead now. **_

"And where exactly did you hear the crash from?" he asked.

"The game room upstairs."

I ran out of the room and went into an extremely large bathroom. I then proceeded to the shower, pulling the curtain around so that I was hidden.

"Well, I don't see anything, Mokuba?"

"But...I heard someone."

"I'll keep any eye open. So until then don't worry about it okey?"

"O-okey..."

"Go down stairs and do your homework, I'm going to the bathroom." Kaiba said.

I froze in place_**, I'm done for sure this time. **_I closed my eyes, sucking in a huge gulp of air and didn't move a muscle.

The bathroom door closed, and I heard the sound of him moving around doing who knows what.

_**Come on, why am I so nervous? The worst he can do if he finds me is kick me out right? Call the police? No prob'! But, why is my heart beating so fast? A-and why am I sweating so much? Oh god, I'm gonna have to breath! Get the hell outta here Kaiba!**_

"Hmm, I think I might need a shower, where are those towels at? Ah, well, I'll go get some new ones."

_**Haha! Kaiba's talkin' to himself! What a sap! Oh yea, I need to get out of here...**_

I jumped out of the shower and ran for the door when I heard him coming back. I looked back and forth around the room for a place to hide, but couldn't find one.

_**Aw, man this is it! I'm busted.**_

"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba yelled.

He stopped at the door, dropped his towels and headed out.

_**Thank you Mokuba! Thank you! =D**_

I slowly and quietly slipped out of the bathroom and halfway down the stairs to see if I could make a break for it. Sadly for me, there was no way I could make it past him. I started to go back up the stairs, when my foot suddenly gave out. I went tumbling down and let out a yelp as I heard my foot crack.

"Well, well." I heard Kaiba chuckle.

"I told you big brother! I told you there was someone here!"

Kaiba came and towered over me.

"What are you laughing at?" I said trying to get up.

"You, mutt. What are you doing here?"

"N-nothing just lemme through." I started to walk but then fell back down.

Kaiba caught me by my wrist, "Not with that ankle of yours you're not. And besides, who said I'm going to let you off that easily? You broke into my house."

"Oh god." I mumbled.

"Now come on. You'll stay here until I say you can leave. And I'll call a doctor in the morning."

He picked me up and carried me all the way to a big, windowless bedroom.

"Hey, hey! Let go of me! I don't need your help!"

"Now," he dropped me onto the bed, "Be a good puppy and stay."

I laid on the bed as he shut the door.

_**Wait, Kaiba hates me! Why would he be so nice and let me stay here? Probably to pay for dat stupid pot I broke. Dang I'm such an idiot!**_

I listened hard to see if Kaiba was still outside my door. I got up and limped over to it.

_**No way I'm staying in this place!**_

"Hey, what the hell? The door's locked!"

"Going somewhere?" Kaiba's laugh came from the other side.

"So what if I am, rich snob? What are you gonna do 'bout it?"

"Well, I'll keep you locked in there then."

"Come on Kaiba! Lemme out!"

"Not until morning." He walked away.

"Hey! Get back here! I'm not done talking to ya! Hey? Hey!"

I pounded the door for a while, and then realized he was serious.

_**Dat's just what I get for trying to get revenge! I guess I'll just have to wait right here at the door! He wasn't serious! He was just doing that so I'd beg him! Well, he's not gettin' none of that from me! I won't stoop to that level!**_

... (seconds later)

"Kaiba! Come on Kaiba! Lemme out! At least gimme some food! Kaiba? Kaiba! Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba!"

...

"Kaiba?"

_**Well, I guess he's not coming back... Better catch up on my sleep then... -yawn-**_

_** ~O~**_

"Gaaaah?" my head crashed on the floor.

"Heh."

"Huh? Oh, it's just...It's just Kaiba..-yawn-"

"..."

"Wa-? Kaiba! Lemme outta here!" I tried to sprint past him.

"Nope, I don't think so." he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me back.

I sat stubbornly on the bed with my arms crossed as he locked the door behind him.

"Anyway discussing-" a pillow crashed into his head.

"Ahaha! Home run for team Joey!"

"You uncivilized little-" another pillow.

"Nya Nya!" I stuck my tongue out at him. =3

"Come here you!" he grabbed me by the shirt.

"Oooh Kaiba? You wouldn't hit me with little Mokuba standing right in the doorway would you?"

He turned around.

"Psych!" I hit him again with another pillow which then exploded into a rain of feathers.

"You mutt! Do you know how much that costed? I got that shipped in all the way from China!"

"Oops..."

"Oh it's more than an oops." He dragged me halfway down the stairs by the shirt, when I remembered that I could slip out of his grasp..

"Now-"

As I ran through the house I heard his voice cut off, and the running of his feet as well.

_**Ha! This is so much more fun than school! Like he can catch me! I'm actually enjoying myself! Wait...Oh my god school. - _- **_

"Come back here mutt!"

"Catch me if you can rich boy!"

There was silence as I pressed my bare skin against the wall.

_**Geez! How cold does he keep this place? Maybe slipping outta my shirt was a bad idea... maybe I could find one of his shirts around here and- ew! wait no! It might have rich boy germs all over it!**_

I peeked around the corner...Nobody was there.

"Oh Kaiba~" I sang really loud, "Where are you~"

I walked out in the open when nobody answered.

"Oh wow!" I heard Kaiba yell, "These are some nice cards in this shirt pocket! Maybe I'll just keep them for myself!"

"What? Hey, Kaiba no! Those are mine!" I was already down the stairs.

"Gotcha!" he laughed.

I was then caught up by a big, hairy looking bodyguard.

"Hey! Kaiba, no fair! I didn't have no help! Dat's a foul!"

"Stupid, pesky dog! That was no game!" he shook his head.

"I can't believe I have to resort to this, just to get you to listen to me!" He said taking an aspirin.

I wiggled around in the chair that he tied me to.

"Now about the fees that you owe - would you stop moving around? Your irritating me!"

"Oh? You mean this?" I slammed all four legs of the chair on the floor.

"Yes I mean that! Stop it! Now about-"

"LA LA LA LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Stop it! You're acting like a child! Will you just listen for a-"

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY? COULD YOU SPEAK A LITTLE BIT LOUDER?"

"WOULD YOU STOP TALKING SO DAMN LOUD?"

"LOOKS LIKE KAIBA'S GETTIN' MAD!"

"I'M NOT. GETTING. MAD!" he slammed his hand down on the counter beside him.

I instantly became quiet as he huffed.

"Uh, K-Kaiba?"

"QUIET MUTT!" he kicked my chair over causing me to fall down face first on the floor.

We sat like that for a while, I didn't dare say a word, or move because, I had never seen the guy this mad before in my life.

Finally, Kaiba spoke.

"Never mind. You're too much trouble to have to deal with."

"...Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean get the hell out of my house and don't come back."

"What about all dat stuff I broke...?"

"Just get the hell out of here before I change my mind."

"Um..I...can't. You've got me tied to a chair."

"Mokuba! Untie the mutt and let him leave."

Mokuba came running out from his hiding place where he had seen the whole thing happen.

"W-what about you, big brother?"

"I'm going to bed." He stomped upstairs.

"Now you've done it.." Mokuba sighed.

"Hey, not my fault the snob's got a temper." I laughed.

"Mutt!"

"Yikes let me outta here fast!"

* * *

**Yea, so…There it is. =_= please…review or whatever XDD thanks for reading.. If it sucked..Yea sorry..**


End file.
